stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
BOB
| rank = | insignia1 = }} BOB (or Beguiler Operator B) was the second Ferengi operative of Beguiler Operators and passenger/bartender aboard the in the late 24th century. He was often compared to Quark by members of the crew. ( ) History BOB was the second enlisted-from-birth Beguiler Operator and most successful, rich and best swindler and money-maker of them all. Even after owning his own moon, he became disenfranchised and eventually decided to leave the life of money-making behind, adopting a failure-Ferengi persona to get away. ("Devil's Leftovers, Part III") Sometime before 2374, BOB took a ship into the Gamma Quadrant and sold a small amount of Ketracel-white to a colony, presumably working with the Dominion in some capacity. In 2374, BOB was working aboard the Phoenix-X in an unofficial capacity to help provide the crew with intelligence on the Jem'Hadar. It was he that tricked Admiral Theseus into hiring him so he could find a home on the Phoenix-X. ("Deal", "Deep Wormhole 9", "Devil's Leftovers, Part III") In the same year, BOB was on the Bridge of the Phoenix-X when it came under attack by the Borg. He confirmed that Ensign Rob and Lieutenant Wang were dead from the initial attack. ("Jello Cubes") When Deep Space 9 was miraculously and accidentally knocked into the Bajoran wormhole, BOB was on the Bridge reporting on it until he was told to leave after getting into a fight with Captain Daniel. In a Captain's log, Daniel described BOB as "getting on (his) nerves". BOB continued to assist in efforts to reverse Deep Space 9 out of its predicament, sharing a difficult working relationship with Captain Daniel. ("Deep Wormhole 9") BOB was verbal about his opinion that they should not abandon orders to save the from the Delta Quadrant when the Phoenix-X received orders to do so. Consequentially, the disagreement led to a bet between Daniel and BOB that he could stay on the ship and assist with missions without needing to make any latinum. BOB was on the Bridge and reported sighting Voyager on sensors after it somehow finally made it back to the Alpha Quadrant. The entire situation was quickly reversed by Q. ("Find Voyager? No Problem") Soon after, when Starfleet picked up intelligence on a deal between the Jem'Hadar and a group of Ferengi, to happen on Flortarios III, in which the Jem'Hadar would receive Starfleet weapons, Admiral Cloud convicted BOB as a spy who was feeding information to the Jem'Hadar about a Starfleet mission to intercept this trade. After this reveal, BOB was immediately taken to the Brig of the Phoenix-X. In reality, BOB was working with Cloud and Daniel in order to play as the spy during the trade. When the trade happened, BOB assisted in take-down efforts and was there when the actual spy, Damon Smith, revealed himself. Unfortunately, BOB, Night and Daniel were then captured by the Jem'Hadar and kept in an underground base. There, BOB suggested Daniel use his status as a God to the Jem'Hadar to assist in their escape. Succeeding in this, the group were able to get away, steal intelligence information, and return to the Phoenix-X. (" ") For a rescue mission to retrieve Captain Daniel and Commander Gotens, who had previously been captured and taken hostage by Gul Meloneus, on his Cardassian ship, BOB was assigned to weapons control aboard the Phoenix-X. ("Missed the Mishap") When the Federation came under threat of the Second Maquis, BOB was assigned to a team which was to ensure everyone on the ship had a hand-held weapon. ("Cookies") Following a crash land of the Phoenix-X, on a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, BOB took part of Beta Group in an effort to push through the jungles and find the lost sections of the ship. ("Crash Bandicoots") After an attempt to transwarp away from the planet and home, the Phoenix-X and a Dominion ship became trapped in a purple energy cloud in space. BOB assisted in efforts to capture Jem'Hadar and Vorta prisoners by beaming over to the Dominion ship. Meanwhile, BOB felt that his usefulness aboard the Phoenix-X was coming to an end, as his knowledge of the Jem'Hadar was going out-of-date. During his "soul-searching" he applied for a job at Quark's, but was rejected. Having thought about it for a while, he then asked the Captain if he could stay on the ship, with the intention of taking Starfleet courses. After he was granted permission and had joined teams in assisting a seemingly overly-technical escape plan for the ship, he began to hesitate on his intentions to join Starfleet. ("The Cloud Aloft") In 2375, Admiral Theseus negotiated a deal with BOB, to have him serve as a Dominion intelligence officer during the Dominion War. This time, in exchange for his continued services, he would receive a small amount of latinum every month. ("Deal") In 2377, BOB was spying on the crew of the under the command of a higher power. ("False Management") :It was never revealed who this higher power was. In 2392, the crew learned of BOB's past as a Beguiler Operator and the existence of other Ferengi from his grouping with naming conventions like BOC, BOD, BOE, and so on. The figured out that BOB was faking his failure and hiding his success and enlisted him into helping them get stolen Bajoran goods back from Ardra's crew. After getting them to the enemy, BOB was only partially successful in getting everything back. He would later define his lesson as him not being as good as he used to be. ("Devil's Leftovers") Background information *BOB was named after Bob from the TV series . *BOB's name is spelled in all caps in all his appearances in . Category:Ferengi Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X (Ferengi military personnel) Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel